FROZEN (AnnElsa)
by NoneOfYourAccounts
Summary: Incest. Elsa loves Anna. Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and other fairy tales are also in here. I DON'T OWN FROZEN! I DON'T OWN NO NOTHING!


**Chapter 1: A Sunny Afternoon**

 ** _Anna's POV:_**

 **"Elsa! Elsa! Lunch is served!"** I called out to Elsa... No reply... I went upstairs and knocked on Elsa's door. **"Elsa? Are you there?"** Then, a loud *thud* echoed through the halls. The door opened, revealing a messy Elsa. Oh... Elsa...

 **"Anna?"** Elsa said, closing the door behind her. I sighed and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. A tint of red appeared on her face. **"Lunch is ready... Let's go?"** I asked, smiling. She looked down and nodded.

We went downstairs and into the dining hall. There, a feast is laying. There's turkey, salad, and fruit cake. Elsa and I sniffed the the air and said, **"Chocolate!"** We giggled and sat on our seats. **"Yay! Lunch time!"** Olaf said, rushing towards us. He hopped on a seat and his eyes shimmered as he see the feast. Marshmallow came in and sat on the ground. **"Let's eat!"** I said.

We ate and talked. Elsa put on a show. She drank a water and spit it out, making it into an icicle. We clapped and continued eating. We were so happy! Especially Elsa. No snow, no problem. Suddenly, the door flung open and Kristoff came walking in towards the dining hall. My smile grew wide and ran to hug him. **"Kristoff! I missed you..."** I said, burying my face on his chest. He hugged back and said, **"I missed you too..."**

 **"Humph!"** Someone else said. We turned our head and saw Elsa, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. She sighed and stood up. **"I'm done. I'll be in my room..."** She said, walking away. I can also see snow falling down. Oh, god! Why is she upset now? I looked at Kristoff and he nodded. I pulled away from the hug and followed Elsa.

 **"Elsa, wait!"** I said, grabbing her hand. Ooh... Her hands are so cold.. She stopped and faced me. **"What's wrong?"** I asked. She looked at our hands and said, **"I...I'm just jealous that I don't have...someone..."** I giggled. She looked up and has a confuse look. **"What's so funny?"**

 **"Nothing!"** I replied. She smiled and seemed to calm down. **"Why don't we...go out of the castle and...have picnic with our friends?"** I suggested. She nodded. **"Let's change first."**

I went to my room to change. I just put on a simple, brown dress. My hair is in twin-tail. After changing, I barged in to Elsa's room. **"Hey, Elsa! You-(O . O)"** Oops. Elsa looks at me and turned red. **"A-Anna?!"**

 **"OK. Bye!"** I quickly went outside and closed the was...awkward. I sighed and went downstairs. I'll just wait for her then...

 **A minute later...**

 **"Anna, is Elsa done?"** Kristoff asked, lazily. Kristoff is coming with us. Why not? His my fiancee.

I thought back at what happened moments ago. My face burns up and I pulled my phone out. **"U...Uhm.. She'll be done soon."** I dialed Rapunzel's number.

 **Bold = Anna _Bold + Italics = Rapunzel_**

 **"Hey, Punzie!"**

 _ **"Anna! Why did you call?"**_

 **"Uhmm... I just thought that we...could go to your kingdom and have picnic! Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf are coming with me."**

 _ **"Yeah. That would be great! I'll call Jack, Mer, and Hicc. Bye!"**_

 **"Bye.."**

And with that, I hung up. OK. Now that's covered. Suddenly, someone came tumbling down the stairs. Ooh... Ahh... ***boogsh!*** Ouch! I went to Elsa and offered her a hand. She rubbed her head and accepted my offer. I helped her get up and we smiled at each other.

Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and I went to the dock and boarded the ship. Elsa stood next to me and we watched the ocean. I somehow got nervous. I mean, our parents died in a tidal wave and I just got the feeling that...maybe... A gripped from my hand made me went to reality. I looked at my hand that is now being held by Elsa. She must feel the same way too.

 **"Don't worry, Anna..."** She whispered. Right. Elsa can turn the water into ice.

Two hours later, we arrived. The ship parked next to the dock. Elsa held my hand and escorted me down. Like a gentleman. Kristoff and Olaf came running down. Sven is sick and is being treated. Marshmallow stayed in the castle. Wow... Rapunzel's kingdom is so beautiful. Then, a brunette came running towards us and lunged at Elsa. They fell down and the girl was hovering over Elsa.

 **"Rapunzel..."** I mumbled. Somehow... I have this feeling...that I don't understand... Just seeing Rapunzel and Elsa in that position... Is this...jealousy? Nah! It can't be...right? Rapunzel stood up and helped Elsa on her feet. **"Welcome to Corona!"** Rapunzel announced.

We met Rapunzel after the "Elsa running away and the skating part."

 ***Flashback***

 _ **"That was nice, Elsa!"** I said, sitting on the ground. It's almost dawn now and everyone went home._

 ** _"I told you! Skating is fun!"_** _Elsa said, sitting next to me._

 _We watched the night sky until a cough break the silence. We turned our heads and saw a brunette. **"Hello. I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona. You can call me Punzie."** The girl said. Elsa and I looked at each other and to the girl. Corona... Corona is...the neighboring kingdom! But didn't they said that the princess was lost?_

 ** _"You must thinking about the lost princess incident,"_** _A man said, standing next to Rapunzel._

 ** _*A lot of hours later*_**

 ** _"Now I know why they'll be gone for two weeks!"_** _I exclaimed. Punzie nodded._

 _You see, our parents know each other. Punzie's parents are great friends with my parents. I mean, mine and Elsa's parents. When Punzie is going to get married, they invited our parents but...you know where that goes. So Rapunzel and Flynn felt obligated to go to Elsa's coronation because of our parent's death._

 ** _"...I'm sorry for your lost.."_** _Flynn said. Flynn is actually...kinda cute. For a twenty-nine-year-old. Wait... Rapunzel is twenty, right? Does that mean Elsa is older than her? **(This part of the flashback is secret.)**_

 ***End of Flashback***

 **"Anna?"** Elsa's voice made me jumped and I took a deep breath. **"You okay?"**

I nodded and smiled. **"Just...reminiscing.."** Then, a boy with white hair came landing down on the ground. **"What's up?"** He greeted.

 **"Jack! Welcome!"** Rapunzel said, hugging Jack. She pulled away and went beside Flynn.

 **"Heeyy!"** Who's voice is that? We looked around and saw no one. **"Up here, guys!"** We looked up and saw Hiccup and Toothless. They landed next to our ship. Rapunzel came running towards Toothless and started patting him.

 **"Hey, Anna... Elsa..."** Hiccup greeted with a sly grin. I smiled and Elsa waved back. Olaf ran to him and hugged him. **"Olaf! How are you?"**

 **"I'm fine! I just spend summer and now its fall! I can't wait for...WINTER!"** Olaf said, pulling away.

Winter... I wonder what will Jack and Elsa do. Maybe they'll create a giant monster! Or..or maybe they'll end the world! Oh no! ***dan-dan-daann!*** Nahh.. I'm overthinking! Sheesh. Silly me. We are all set up. Everyone seems to get along well. We were about to go to Rapunzel's secret picnic place when a ship parked. A girl with a redish-orange hair came running down the ship to hug Rapunzel. **"That ship ride is sickening!"** She cried. Rapunzel rubbed her back and said, **"Oh, Merida..."**

 **"Since everyone is here..."** Flynn said, **"Let's go to the picnic place."**

 **"YEAH!"** Everyone said in excitement.

Punzie and Flynn led the way. We followed behind them. This so...exciting! Picnic basket, friends, it's such a sunny afternoon! While walking, Merida is talking to Hiccup, and Jack is trying to impress Elsa. On the other hand, Kristoff and I are holding hands.

 **"We're going to the forest. Be careful."** Punzie informed.

And she's not joking... We went inside the forest. **"Wh-why do we need to go to the forest?"** I asked, clinging next to Kristoff, who just chuckled.

 **"You'll find out soon.."** Flynn answered.

After five minutes of walking, we stopped in front of a rock that is covered by leaves. **"Whaaat?"** Jack said with furrowed brows. Punzie and Flynn smiled at each other and went through the rock! What the... Jack shrugged and dragged Elsa. **"C'mon, Ice Queen. Let's go through that rock!"** He said. Elsa was about to protest when Merida pushed them.

 **"We'll be with you, lads! Let's go Hiccup!"** Merida pulled Hiccup and went in.

The only people who's left is me, Kristoff and Olaf. Olaf jumped and down and said, **"Let's go! Come on, come on..."** He said, pulling my hands. I didn't replied and just dragged Kristoff with us. I closed my eyes for like, I don't know, an impact? But I didn't felt it. I opened my eyes and saw that we were inside a...tunnel. Whoa! I can almost see the light. **"Took you long enough..."** Elsa said, smiling. I looked around, fascinated. There's a tower on the middle and behind the tower is a waterfall. It's truly amazing! We set up a blanket and sat there. After setting everything up, we started our lovely and delicious picnic.

 **A/N:This is my first fanfic. Hope you liked the first chapter. Also, this story is in Wattpad. And.. in chapter two, I'll change the Flynn into Eugene. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
